Scourge Meets His New Little Friend
Darkmount - Workshop White cement tile floors complete with floor drains mark this room as a maintenance space even before you see all the machine tools. Toolchests and workbenches are mounted on the walls, with the center of the room left open for access to the lifts and hoists. Air hoses for pneumatic tools hang in reels from the ceiling, easily accessable from any part of the room, and at several points along the rear wall there are connections for fuel, coolant and welding gas hoses. LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS The evil Scourge suffered a catastrophic malfunction to his targeting systems, hitting himself with his own munitions and knocking himself out of orbit! After a devastating crash-landing, Scourge requires serious repairs. However, the sinister SCORPONOK has more in mind for the Unicronian than simple repair. WSHHHT HISS The door to the Workshop slides open, and the enormous Headmaster Scorponok has to duck his head down slightly to clear the doorway. He enters the workshop, spying Scourge already on an operating table. "Ah, Scourge! How far the mighty have fallen. Well, four hundred kilometers, roughly--but nevermind that! You aren't looking well!" He looms over Scourge, grinning cruelly. "Haven't the medics seen you yet?" They haven't, because ordered them to only keep Scourge alive, not fully repair him. "Tsk tsk! Such slovenliness. I suppose I may have to conduct the repairs... MYSELF." Weirdwolf isn't even a medic! He's just here because Scorponok is still in charge, and because of how the Decepticons are like as a whole when it comes to trying to stab backs and take over, someone needs to make sure Scorponok doesn't get shot in the head while he's working. Typical bodyguard logic. Or maybe he's just hoping for some leftover pieces to chew on. No doubt Scourge would object to the Decepticon Headmaster doing so, but he has yet to be revived, let alone repaired. Having managed to transform right before impact, Scourge is looking like, well somone who plummetted from orbit after shooting themselves and then failed to slow down before landing. His optics have the faintest of glows to them, which is about as much activity as there is from the Sweep commander. Avarice is standing in the shadow. He's been here since Scourge was brought in and when he realized that the medic were not really repairing him, he tried to threaten them but apparently, they are more afraid of Scorponok than him. He tried to find Cyclonus but he must be off-planet. It's not that he likes Scourge so much but he's a Unicronian while Scoponok is a hybrid. The Sweep steps forwards as headmaster enters, "Why are you suddenly so worried about Scourge's well-being?" Shockwave at first dismissed the reports of Scourge being badly damaged in battle as being irrelevant. The Sweepsmaster has been through tough times before, and surely he would survive this one as well. And if not? Well then it would be a good chance for Brigand, or Revenant, or some other enterprising Sweep to get a shot at glory. But when he heard through sources loyal to him within MSE that *Scorponok* had taken an interest in the fallen Unicronian, Shockwave immediately rushed back from Tarn. Now, not long after Scorponok has arrived and begun taunting Scourge, Shockwave appears in the door. Taking quick note of the number of Masters and Sweeps, Shockwave makes his presence immediately known: "Your assistance is unnecessary, Scorponok. The medical division has had every opportunity to review a Unicronian's unique physiology. I share Scourge's companion's query," he states, glancing briefly at Avarice. "Your own 'expertise', Scorponok is... unrequired." Scorponok, after Avarice asks his question, chuckles cruelly to Weirdwolf. Then he immediately feigns shocked surprise at the question. "Why, Sweep, you wound me! One might think that you did not trust your own leader!" He puts a claw to his 'heart.' "Oh, no. I wouldn't waste the dear life of Scourge on some petty vendetta. You must think better of me than that!" The Headmaster feigns surprise again as Shockwave enters, attempting to shut him down. "You doubt my ability, Shockwave? Well, granted, I didn't even the Space Bridge, but I do know a thing or two about repair broken targeting systems. Besides..." He drops the act, malice dripping from his voice. "You wouldn't be planning on... STOPPING ME, would you?..." He snaps a claw shut with a noise like a cannon firing. Followed by Weirdwolf making a tsking noise from the back. "Wonder how look it would, trying to prevent a recovery operation, if another potential leader were so to do. Aid hinding to one of loyalists to missing Galvatron, mmm hmmmm." He's just smirking his usual off-kilter smirk, but those optics narrow scrutinizingly at Avarice and Shockwave for their reactions. Avarice suspiciously eyes Scorponok, "Galvatron is my leader...never forget this.". He glances towards Shockwave. Is Shockwave trying to help Scourge? This is highly unusual but if it comes to this, he will side with Shockwave against Scorponok... "While you surely are a decent medic I think others are more familiar with unicronian's specifications" Triggerhappy walks in just as Scorponok begins threatening Shockwave. He grins a little and stands in the doorway, folding his arms and leaning against it. This looks...interesting. The Targetmaster regrets having missed the duel for leadership, so he wouldn't mind it much if he got to watch a redo of sorts. "So what, you trying to hide something from us?" He asks of the Headmaster. "You don't think we'd approve of it or something?" There's at least a few more Sweeps who have made there way to the workshop. Some curious why Scourge has not been berating them for not finding Galvatron yet. And others worried at what Scorponok has planned. Meanwhile Scourge remains, well where he is for the time being, ignorant to the conversation and vague threats going on around him. The other Sweeps, deciding Avarice is obviously their best spokessweep gather behind him. Shockwave raises his 'chin' slightly as Scorponok threatens him--however thinly veiled it may be. Adjusting his tactics, Shockwave states, "As second in command to your interim leadership-" Shockwave had to think about whether to add 'interim' or not, "-I recommend rethinking your position. There are technicians better suited than you for ensuring that Scourge remains in his current high performance status." Though he feels Avarice's eyes on him, Shockwave doesn't acknowledge it. This /is/ unusual, but Shockwave prefers that neither Scorponok nor Scourge gain any power over one another. Shockwave hears Triggerhappy arrive... and more Sweeps. Mentally he's calculating odds. The leader of the Sweeps in dire distress? A power struggle over what's to be done? Oh, Contrail wants to see this! So very, very much. So she arrives, bowing politely to Scorponok and then Shockwave in turn. Contrail then moves off to lean against a far wall. Scorponok chuckles as Weirdwolf backs him up. He'd take one Weirdwolf over a dozen Sweeps any day. "Heheheh. Yes, Shockwave, Avarice is right. I don't much understand this Unicronian technology! But that's alright, because I'm just going to rip it out. But not to worry, Shockwave! Once I've conducted Scourge's repairs, not only will his normal levels of performance be restored, but they will be improved significantly! Why, I'm certain once he comes back online, he'll get down on his hands and knees to thank me!" He snaps a claw at Weirdwolf. "WEIRDWOLF. Prepare to transfer Scourge to my repair bay." He transforms into base mode then, the mechanical arms of his repair bay snapping and buzzing eagerly. "NOW, Weirdwolf. Lay him down... GENTLY. Wouldn't want to DAMAGE him, would we? And as for you, Triggerhappy, try to remember whose SIDE you're on..." Zarak stands on top of the base mode, declaring. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to.. check on something. I won't be long. Don't kill each other! That's an *order.*" He smiles pleasantly, and descends into the base. Scorponok sprawls out into his enormous battlestation mode! "As gentle as if a fresh protoform was he," Weirdwolf chuckles as he walks over and grabs one end of Scourge's medtable. Kicks the release mechanism in the stand, and just pushes the entire platform of the stand and onto one of the transfer ramps into Scorponok's depths. While Scourge, still out for the count, is moved like something bought in Walmart towards whatever Scorponok has in mind, the Sweeps present all mutter amongst each other, giving their nominated leader (poor Avarice) looks as if expecting him to charge forward and drag Scourge to some real medics. They however simply mutter to each other. Triggerhappy just shrugs and doesn't say anything more. It's hard for him to care much for what happens to Scourge, since he's not a Sweep, or Cyclonus, or any of those Unicron freaks. Even if Scorponok does mean ill, it isn't exactly his place or his concern to attempt to protect the Sweep commander. Shockwave notices Contrail's arrival but isn't sure which side to put her on. She's rational and intelligent, but she's never given much hint about where her loyalties lie. If she turns into a kingmaker, it's anyone's game. When Weirdwolf moves up and pushes the platform containing Scourge, Shockwave moves as well, keeping pace with them. Zarak's departure means that the odds of this turning nasty just got greater, regardless of the Nebulon's 'order'. "Do not think I see what this is, Scorponok. This is a ploy to increase your power base. You wish to have Scourge, and thus the Sweep armada, under your thumb." Though he doesn't look back, he is /very/ interested in what the Sweeps--and their nominated leader--ends up doing. Weirdwolf ponders pointing out Scorponok doesn't have thumbs. But then decides not too, figuring Shockwave was referring to Zarak with that remark instead. "Well, that's unpleasant as always," remarks Zarak as he casually steps down into his personal suite. The serving girls are standing about anxiously. They're here to keep Zarak's guest well-supplied with refreshments of course, but this guy, well, they're not entirely sure about him. But Zarak himself takes no apparent notice of their discomfort as he removes his helmet and sits down on a cushy chair across from his guest. "Those Decepticons are simple-minded barbarians. Well, most of them. The intelligent ones you've REALLY got to watch for." He sighs. "So!" Smiles. "Are you ready to *become* a Decepticon? Oh, my, I'm a terrible salesman, saying all of that aren't I? Rest assured, my friend..." He leans forward. "Go with the procedure... and you will inherit power beyond your *wildest* dreams." Meanwhile, as Shockwave approaches, Scorponok's turrets automatically swivel and point at him. "*Careful* Shockwave. If YOU were to interrupt the procedure, why, the patient might be accidentally killed. And if he were killed... you'd have to explain to Galvatron WHY. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a procedure to begin." One of the arms on the repair seizes Scourge's head in a vice-like grip while points a laser emitter at his skull. *BZZZZT* A line is carefully scorched along his cranium. To be honest, no side has done much to /keep/ Contrail's loyalties. Scratch that. Anything. She has continued to follow orders, seemingly without complaint, and she has gathered up an interesting piece of information here or there, but she has no reason at all to be partial to anyone. Contrail stalks on over to a terminal, and she taps in an order: A hold at all the recycling and selting units. If Scorponok does rip all the Unicronian out of Scourge... Contrail wants those pieces gathered up. Avarice chooses this moment to step in. Helped by the other sweeps, they surround Weirdwolf. Avarice even puts his hand on his shoulder, "I cannot permit this. Back off freak, you are not worthy to put your filthy hands on a Unicronian." He turns to face Scorponok, "This ends now." <'Decepticon'> Avarice says, "To all Sweeps. This is Avarice. Report to Darkmount's workshop at once. This is top priority." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Note to any Sweeps complying with that order: At least you won't have far to go to get yourself repaired." Shockwave and the Sweeps, standing side by side. What terrible bedfellows Scorponok has created! As Scorponok aims his turret at him and begins the procedure on Scourge, Shockwave reaches out with his hand and snags the repari arm, holding it up off of Scourge with his titanic strength. This is as the other Sweeps are surrounding Weirdwolf. "How important is this to you, Zarak. In your attempt to gain control over Scourge, you risk turning them into enemies." Shockwave knows how dangerous this is. That turret is not far from his mind. "Consider this logically..." At being called a 'freak' Weirdwolf just smirks at Avarice. "Hello kettle, black you are. But flattery little get you will here." Though as he prattles he lifts his hands from the platform. Then lifts one to his face, mock sniffing at it. "Oooh, guess filthy they are after all." He turns and holds them up for the Sweeps to see. "Filthy but off, see? No need to worry now do have yo--" And that's when Scorponok grabs Scourge for himself. "Or maybe do you after all. Snooze you, lose you." "Stop antagonizing the beard brigade, dogface," Monzo grunts from inside his head... though he's trying hard to not snicker himself. "Aaw, why must be now a spoilsport you?" Most Sweeps are rather apt to follow whomever orders them that also looks like them (or has a big orange cannon). So they follow Avarices lead and surround the headmaster. Meanwhile Zaraks guest responds to his sales pitch, "It better be worth it, travelling all this way." Fracas isn't impressed so far. But then he's heard enough to be willing to go through with this process, and then control a Decepticon. Scourge's optics glow a slightly brighter red, could the Sweep commander be stirring as a result of Scorponoks 'repairs' The laser cutter whines like it's frustrated when Shockwave grabs it. This does halt the procedure--for now. "You are making a terrible mistake, Shockwave. Do you honestly think that these little Sweeps here are enough to help you defeat me? I could cut through them all like they were nothing, and then? I'd deal with YOU. And believe me when I say, Shockwave, that I will not be so kind and generous as I was the last time we fought." The turrets point themselves at Shockwave's head as his radar towers provide a perfect targeting lock--Scorponok only needs to give the command, and the guns will fire and automatically hit. "Well, since I can't safely cut his head open, I guess I'll just have to rip the top half of his skull off, Shockwave! Oh well!" His little grabber arm snaps menacingly at Scourge. Inside, Zarak nods and smiles at his guest. Then, he looks off to the side and frowns. "Mmmh, a delay. My apologies, Fracas. Shockwave is trying to stop the procedure, as are the Sweeps. They'll have to back down, though--they're no match for Scorponok and his crew. Though he could use some more BACKUP..." he says loudly, as if not to Fracas. "TRIGGERHAPPY. CONTRAIL," Scorponok barks. "Don't think I don't notice you milling about. *Assist* me with the procedure, why don't you?" Contrail finishes up with placing those hold orders and then turns around to look at Scorponok and then Scourge when she is summoned. Shockwave is rather vocally, for Shockwave, opposing this development. Shockwave is also the one under the gun, as it were. She crosses her arms across her chest, and she asks neutrally, "Why do you want a /bomb/ in Scourge's head? Or have you forgotten what it is that I do, Lord Scorpnok?" Triggerhappy simply continues to observe the circumstances as they unfold. Honestly, he's not quite sure who he would side with. On the one hand, Shockwave was the one who had allowed him to carry out his best-laid plans, and rewarded him for their success. But, on the other hand...Zarak is Blowpipe's older brother and partner in crime. The two of them had been working together for their entire lives, practically. Thus, when Scorponok demands assistance, the Targetmaster merely takes a few steps forward, then shrugs. "Me? Do I look like a medic? What do you want me to do, shoot him?" Maybe he'd like him to shoot Shockwave, but AS IF he'd do that right now. "You disgust me" he says at Weirdwolf and then he turns his head to stare at Contrail and Triggerhappy. He doesn't say anything but the message is pretty clear : You help him and we will hunt you down. As Scorponok threaten Shockwave, Avarice moves between Scourge and the headmaster's arm. His hands are surrounded by a halo of energy. "You fool yourself if you think you can kill us that easily." Blitzwing has left. Fracas, never that patient an individual comments, "So how long is this going to take?" The Sweeps continue to cover Weirdwolf, letting Avarice go aid their commander. There is little muttering now, as their weapons are out and ready for use. For his part, Scourge is definitely showing signs of regaining conciousness ever so slowly. Unfortunately for Avarice, Weirdwolf has a terrible sense of personal space and being invasive. He leans right over the Sweep's shoulder, that manic grin having not left his metal features at all. "Aaaaw, cute isn't that? Thinks in charge he is while the alpha is out of order." Multiple other Sweeps have their weapons drawn but he doesn't seem to care for the moment. Shockwave stares at the turrets. Then his gaze shifts towards the radar tower. Then back to the turrets. All the while, the laser arm whines and sputters as its gears grind against each other in protest. Even with an army of Sweeps behind him, could Shockwave pull this off? He is silent as his brain computes all the variables and odds. Chance of Scorponok achieving direct hit on alpha strike: 98.4%. Chance of remaining battle ready: 83.1%. Triggerhappy and Weirdwolf join Scorponok. Contrail remains out of the fray until a clear victor is here. The Sweeps join in, but to defend not him, but rather their leader. The Masters have a primary target rather than the faceless huntsmen. Chance of absorbing vast majority of enemy attacks: 75.8%. Immediate withdrawal would be required. Damage to Scorponok: minimal. Damage to Shockwave: significant. Collecting data on all loyal assets within Polyhex. Constructicon loyalty: high. Combaticon loyalty: high. Predacon loyalty: low. Positions of Masters Snapdragon, Darkwing, Dreadwind, Spinister known. Open warfare in the street likely. Chance of military victory over forces loyal to Scorponok: 63.1%. Chance of Scorponok dealing catastrophic damage to Shockwave prior to victory: 79.4%. Shockwave calculates the influx of soldiers who have worked with Scorponok when he was out on the fringes. He simulates the open warfare in the streets of Polyhex and Crystal City. Back to now, Shockwave is still staring at the turrets. He lets go of the repair arm, again readjusting his tactics. "Turning Scourge into a Headmaster is likely to reduce his effectiveness and may prove fatal to the Nebulon." He knows Fracas is there. "I have studied Arcana's work." Avarice gives a disgusted look at Shockwave but he is not really surprised. As Weirdwolf leans over his shoulder, the sweep violently shoves his elbow into his chest to push him back. "Back of or we will tear you apart." The other sweeps close around Weirdwolf. Back to Scorponok, "You are not bonding one of your germ with a Unicronian. Galvatron would never permit it." Shockwave says, "He is correct, of course. Consider Galvatron's reaction." Defense Base guffaws at Contrail's remark so loudly that he shakes, and poor Scourgie is rattled about on Scorponok's repair bay. "A bomb? A bomb!? HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! You're a fool, Contrail. I genuinely DO want to help Scourge! Granted, that help may come at a price, but really! It's *worth it* in the end." The station sighs. "No, Triggerhappy, you lout, I want you to take a scalpel and use it to remove Shockwave's fingers, one by one." But then, Shockwave comes to the only possible logical conclusion! "...belay that, Triggerhappy! Triggerhappy, aid Weirdwolf in restraining that Sweep." His guns point at Avarice to identify which Sweep he means. "Come on now, we wouldn't want Zarak to think that your little gun has turned on him, do we?" As Shockwave explains his theory on what he thinks he's up to, Scorponok laughs again. "Oh, no, Shockwave! Not a Headmaster! That procedure will not be necessary. We are converting him to a Targetmaster. It will permit Scourge to... mostly have his mind to himself. Hnhnhn. Oh, yes, Galvatron. Well, here's the problem... HE'S NOT HERE." Meanwhile, Zarak, realizing that this is taking longer than he thought, raises his eyebrows at a serving girl, who jumps a bit, then leans over to Fracas. "Uh, s-sir?" she asks. "Would you... like something? Some wine or..." Contrail tilts her head to one side and says mildly, "A fool? Hmm. You /are/ the one who asked a demolitionist to help with Targetmaster surgery." Scorponok is going to find all of his Intelligence briefs to be rather concise. Not wrong. Just not overly detailled. Weirdwolf gets elbowed by the Sweep, but being the blocky lug he is it doesn't get much more than a brief teeter back out of him. "Aaaw, a promise is that?", he practically croons at the being threated with being tore up. Threats of terrible, cruel, extended physical torment don't really work so well on a masochist. At Scorponok's orders he shifts to the side, to get around Avarice and partially in front of him. Presumably Triggerhappy will get off his aft and stand on the other side. "But poked enough at the process have you I think." Fracas sighs, and looks at the serving girl, "You don't have anything stronger?" He would never say it, but Fracas was pretty sure he'd heard Zarak ran things better than this. The Sweeps get ready to pull at Weirdwolf the second they get the order from Avarice so that he can free Scourge. Cause they're pretty sure that's the smart thing to do right? Gumby Sweeps do not have Avarice's intelligence. "/Targetmaster/," Shockwave states, unable to hide his surprise. The binary bonding process for target masters is, paradoxically given its complexity, somewhat less well understood. He doesn't know how much of Scourge will still be Scourge after all. Realizing that he's reached the limit to how much Scorponok will tolerate him, Shockwave tries to influence matters as much as he can despite his dwindling authority. Cutting off fingers, hmm? "I have worked on both Unicronians and Masters in the past, Scorponok. In order to increase the likelihood of survival, I recommend allowing *me* to assist in the procedure." This would also let Shockwave find out if Scorponok is planning any treachery here... such as putting that bomb in Scourge's head like we all know he wanted to. Triggerhappy had been equivocating, of course. It's not that he's actually that stupid. Just not sure of which side he wants to take. Or that he wants to take any side at all. Besides, it's true that he isn't exactly a technician or anything. At Scorponok's command, instead of moving to intervene, he simply gives Avarice a sharp look. "Hey, lay off of him. Interrupting the procedure's just gonna make it worse, anyway." That being increasing the chances that it'll actually kill Scourge or his soon-to-be Nebulan partner. Inside, Zarak and Fracas are not alone. In fact, Blowpipe is sitting next to his older brother. He shakes his head at the serving girls. It was to be expected of Zarak, but still. "I'm hoping you realize, Fracas, that this procedure could kill you. Though it is not quite as invasive as the Headmaster procedure." Avarice looks around him to evaluate the situation. With Shockwave backing out of this the sweeps chance of saving Scourge are getting close to 0. Targetmasterthis is not as bad as Headmaster as far as he knows. Perhaps it would be safer to murder the fleshbag once the procedure his complete Scourge would lose a good but would he really care? But how can he be sure that this won't mess with Scourge's mind? Reporting his attention on Weirdwolf, he snarls, "You get out of my face or I'll drain you until you're a lifeless husk." Then to Shockwave, "What influence would the fleshbag has on Scourge's mind?" The girl cringes at Fracas, then nods, and fetches a glass of something that's 74% alchohol and 26% mercury. How does that even work? It's a cartoon for kids. Where the characters drink alcohol. Shut up. "H-here, sir." Zarak chuckles at Blowpipe's caution. "Oh, Blowpipe! The procedure is quite invasive, but we managed to pull it off for all the subjects involved without a hitch thanks to our superior science!" And also stealing Arcana's notes. "Fracas has nothing to fear, and everything to gain!" "Actually, Contrail, I wanted you to play the role of orderly," Scorponok says. "Blast it all, don't any of you know how to be proper henchmen? Stop overthinking everything!" As Shockwave volunteers to help, Scorponok replies. "Why, I'm pleased to hear that, Shockwave! Come here, why don't you... I'll finish up here..." As Avarice turns away, Scorponok takes the opportunity to use his repair arms to laser off the top half of Scourge's cranium, which he sets aside, exposing his brain. Weirdwolf gives a dismissive snort. "Hard your face in to get. Too much facial decoration." He wiggles a few fingers at Avarice. "Look like you a mop did up vomit." Then turns partway to watch the ongoing, waving the rest of the matter off. "Stop being little boy whiny and let the big mechs work." Even as he listens to the others, Shockwave debates the merits of this action with Avarice. Ignoring Scorponok's condescending tone (he assumes it's condescending, anyway), Shockwave examines Scourge and his lack of a top-half of head. Blowpipe's warning to Fracas is an accurate one, but there is that other variable that he is even now discussing with Avarice: Scourge is not a normal Decepticon. He is Unicronian. As a result, danger to Fracas could not be higher. Fracas takes a drink of the stronger drink, only to stop mid-gulp as Blowpipe cautions him, "Really." He turns to Zarak, "You didn't say I could die with this." He takes a long drink as Zarak responds, "So there's no risk?" Fracas considers, but no way would Zarak have risked death himself surely. As Scourge's cranium gets opened up, now the Sweep leader awakens (someone forgot the knock out gas it seems). "NYARGH!" Unable to move his head (thankfully it's still clamped down), but keenly aware something is not right up there, Scourge attempts to get a hand up to remove the clamp. Avarice leans over Weirdwolf's shoulder, He mutters to Weirdwolf, "... rest... shall... today.... are... master will feel... wrath. Sooner or later,... will... and..." Avarice then simply nods at Shockwave and back off. You sense Avarice leans over Weirdwolf's shoulder, "You get to live for now. But rest assured we shall not forget what happened today. You are your master will feel our wrath. Sooner or later, we will fall upon you and scatter your parts across the galaxy." Avarice then simply nods at Shockwave and back off. "Orderly. Hmm," Contrail says, looking over at Avarice. The thing is... his threats would have bothered her, a long time ago. All the Sweeps after her. She has to admit, that would be pretty inconvenient. But even Shockwave is going along with this noew. She puts her hands on her hips and asks, "What would I get out of being your orderly?" Blowpipe rolls his eyes at Zarak. "Yes, yes, I know it is but I was merely comparing it with the Headmaster procedure." He pauses, watching as concern suddenly crosses Fracas' face, then laughs. "No risk? Ha! You'd be a fool if you thought any procedure involving cutting someone open does not innately imply risks. But--Zarak is right, we have able to pull off a significant number of successful bonding processes, including his and my own." Triggerhappy just gives Scorponok a look of incredulity. "What, I told him to back off, and he did, what more do you want?" he protests, still remaining neutral for the most part. "Blast it, he's awake," Scorponok grunts. "Shockwave! Give the Sweep a sedative, or knock him out or something. That reminds me... ZARAK! Bring up the fleshie!" Zarak winces at Scorponok's poor manners, shaking his head. "You'll have to forgive Scorponok, he has... well, a unique leadership style. Anyway, Fracas, the dangers are minimal, I assure! It worked quite well for me!" And besides, he wants to get this over with before Fracas gets second thoughts about this. Speaking of which, as Zarak leads him out of the suite, he casts a glare at Blowpipe. "What do you WANT, Contrail?" Scorponok replies as Zarak emerges, leading Fracas down the ramp to the operating table. Zarak has far too much dignity to slide down it, going, "Weeee!" "I SUPPOSE THAT WILL SUFFICE FOR NOW," Scorponok bellows unnecessarily at Triggerhappy. "And Sweeps thus the biggest litterbugs in the universe became", Weirdwolf retorts with a chortle. Though it likely makes sense to no one save Avarice. Which is pretty typical as fair as Weirdwolf goes on the not making sense to everyone else. Shockwave looks straight down at Scourge. It is worrisome that the Sweep Commander may associate him with this debacle now. "Scourge," he states. "We do not have the military strength to avoid this scenario but my expertise is such that your mental functions will be unaffected." Shockwave has no idea if this is true, but either Scourge comes out of it with the same mind as before and thus believes Shockwave was telling the truth... or he becomes loyal to Scorponok in which case it doesn't matter anymore. Without waiting for an answer, Shockwave activates the cyber-anesthetic. Contrail starts to arrange necessary tools, though she doesn't seem to be particularly hurried. Almost philosophical, she replies, "What does everyone want? Power." She pauses and smiles. "Well, everyone who has their priorities straight." It's not that Weirdwolf doesn't think the threats are serious. He's just too screwbally and twisted to actually be -frightened- by them Another couple of the drinks Fracas and, and he would so be going 'Weeeeee!' all day long. However he can easily handle one, and so simply follows Zarak, "Fine, lets get this moving so I can get control of that, what was it you called him? Sweepie? Swoop? Whatever." As Scourge loses falls back into the bliss of not having any awareness of events around him, his one hand grasping at the clamp on his head, but getting clearly more and more weak, his optic flash bright one last look direcrtly at Shockwave for a nanosecond, as he mouths one single word to the mono-eyed Decepticon, "Dead." The grasping hand slowly lowers to Scourge's side. Blowpipe follows Zarak and Fracas out, holding his hands behind his back casually. He just smirks as his older brother glares at him, shrugging as if to say 'Was just stating the facts', as he is prone to do. He hadn't been worried about dissuading Fracas. Couldn't make everything too easy for Zarak, after all. Scorponok just gets a curt nod of acknowledgement from Triggerhappy, who then folds his arms and continues to nonchalantly observe the situation at hand. Avarice shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. He did all he could and he now has no choice but to let Scorponok proceed and hopes Shockwave knows what he's doing. The sweep intend to keep a close optic on the procedure but his own technical skills are rather limited so there are little chances he would be able to detect any wrong doing. Where are Revenant and Arachnae when you need them? "Simple enough, Contrail. GRANTED," Scorponok says. kashunk A repair arm sticks a needle into Fracas's neck without any warning at all. Even Zarak is genuinely surprised. "Ah, his name is Scourge," Zarak says, but Fracas may already be out. "Well, Blowpipe, we may need some of that stuff Fracas was having when this is over." "Meh, who cares what he is..." and then thanks to a needle to the neck, Fracas joins Scourge in the lovely land of nod. Hopefully someone plans to catch him as he proceeds to fall. Shockwave wonders, as he looks down at Scourge, if he's made two enemies today. He makes a note to talk with Onslaught and put the Combaticons on alert. Surely the Sweeps will react logically and know that he had no other choice than... to... hrm. Shockwave suspects he cannot rely on them to be rational about this. Regardless, Shockwave performs his part of the procedure as best he can. A new Targetmaster. Will Scourge ever be the same? "Bring the Nebulon here," he tells Triggerhappy. Blowpipe raises an eyebrow at Zarak. "Oh? What was he having, exactly?" he asks, as Fracas is abruptly knocked out. Triggerhappy nods at Shockwave's order, and moves to comply, picking up the now-unconscious Nebulon and bringing him to Shockwave as delicately as he can so as not to damage him unnecessarily. Who knew the gunner was even capable of being so careful? Lord Zarak watches as Fracas flops onto the ground like a ragdoll. Well, hopefully he didn't hit his head too hard. "Mercusinthe. You're supposed to use a spoon with it because it is so thick, but, well, Fracas there skipped that step. Anyway. I assume you're familiar with the Targetmaster procedure, Shockwave. I don't recall ever sharing it with you, but I'm certain that by now you've obtained the 'recipe,' as it were, through other means." "Pity Zarak wanted me to use a sedative," Scorponok grunts. "Fracas should embrace the pain he could have suffered! All pains are learning experiences!" Fracas would disagree with Scorponok, he prefers more pleasurable enperiences. Like that mercusinthe. He'll probably want a couple when this is over. And a few more once he gets to know Scourge. Right now though, neither is in control of what is happening to them. Shockwave doesn't bother acknowledging where he learned anything about Masters, but he's vivisection his share of Nebulons over the years to make some educated guesses. The cyclops operates in silence, mostly on Scourge. His knowledge of biology is lacking, even with his previous experiments. So it comes to this: Only Heal can save the day. Power is easy to say, but Contrail will be watching. On security cameras. At inconvenient times of the night. She continues to fetch tools are required, efficiently and cleanly. "Pain is hickies from the universe!" Weirdwolf blurts out at random after Scorponok's little speech about it being a learning experience. DECEPTISPINNY "Scourge... SCOURGE. Awaken. I COMMAND IT," growls the voice of Scorponok in the aftermath of the procedure. When Scourge does so, he'll find himself still on Scorponok's repair bay, and there's a little Nebulan in a power armor suit next to him! And also, there's a bit of blood on the repair bay. Well, actually, a fair amount of blood. Some of it got on Scourge. Shockwave takes a step back from the operating table. There is still Unicronian blood on his hand, but he is confident that the process was successful. He glances over at Avarice and the other Sweeps, trying to gauge their reaction to all this. Avarice is still silent, like all the other sweeps but Avarice can hardly hide his disgust. He's waiting for Scourge to wake up to see what re the consequences of this procedure. This will also decide how he feels about Shockwave. As he awakens, Scourge's optics brighten and he rolls onto one side. Then he recalls just what he saw before he was knocked out, see's the Nebulan beside him and immediately shoves the aforementioned Nebulon off the table. Spotting Shockwave, the Sweep leader growls, pulling himself off the table and getting to his feet, albeit still a little unsteady. Something feels... off. Fracas on the other hand awakens to find himself making a nice thud into the ground, "What the.." He picks himself up, "Hey, what." He looks down and sees he is wearing power armor, and then he spots all the blood, "Someone get beat up round here?" "Scourge!" Scorponok coos as he transforms back into robot mode behind Scourge, and lays a claw on his shoulder. "Is that really any way to treat your new... PARTNER? Your WEAPON? Yes, Scourge, that's right! You're a Targetmaster now! From now on, until the day you are dead, you need that little Nebulan over there to aim properly! You can function without him for a brief while, but stay apart from him too long, and you won't even be able to scratch your own beard! Speaking of him..." He grins as he looks down at Fracas. "Introduce yourself, why don't you, little Nebulan?" Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Given the Sweep Commander's last words before going back under, Shockwave wonders if giving Scourge a gun is really a good idea right now. He's prepared to duck behind Scorponok if he needs to. The Military Commander remains silent for now. Avarice carefully observes Scourge. He doesn't like what Scorponok is saying but he could be lying. But for now he waits and observes. Scourge was 'born' after being totally trashed (okay so it was a different Decepticon that was trashed, but same thing right), so it only takes him a few seconds to get his feet solidly under him. Then Scorponok puts his claw on Scourge's shoulder, and breaks the news. However given the feeling he got on knocking Fracas to the ground... Scourge contemplates this situation. If he were anyone else he would be glancing round to see who is present, but he's already aware of everyone in the room. His analysis of the situation though isn't logical. Scorponok, weakness Zarak, assault head. Shockwave, leave till last, likely to refrain from interference till can calculate the best logical odds. Order Sweeps to dismember Contrail. Next priority Weirdwolf then Triggerhappy. Have Shockwave deal with injured Scorponok, then kill Shockwave. Punish Sweeps afterwards. Galvatron... would not approve. While Scourge dreams his tactics, Fracas looks up at him, "Names Fracas, and you better learn who the boss is around here." Blowpipe smirks at Fracas' question. "Beat up? Hmm, I'm not quite sure if that qualified as such, but yes I suppose in a way you were 'beat up'." Triggerhappy chuckles at Scourge. "Don't worry, they're not so bad." he comments in regard to Nebulan partners. "Can't say I regret becoming one myself." Now that Scourge is... well, enslaved and shackled to a meat man, Contrail believes that her work in fetching tools is done. She smiles neutrally and bows deeply, and she departs... to go retrieve those Unicronian parts that were pulled out of Scourge. To store them in a safe warehouse in parts unknown. Shockwave's reaction matches up to Scourge's suspicion perfectly. With all the Sweeps here, if Scourge goes berserk then he'd back off and see who wins. Shockwave watches as Fracas sets the pecking order quickly... or, at least, tries to. Scourge's reaction will be the moment of truth. Avarice steps forwards and simply asks, "Scourge?". The other sweeps feel the anger of their commander and moves as one unit to take position around the room. "We are waiting for your orders." Scorponok's reaction to Fracas's outburst is to burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA I like it when the little Nebbies are feisty!" Scorponok bellows, his voice shaking the room. He does Scourge the small courtesy of taking the claw off his shoulder. "I think you'll both do alright, Scourge! And... welcome to the club!" Grinning evilly, Scorponok begins to slowly stomp out of the room. His leisurely pace is either to show his lack of fear at the consequences of his actions, or to give Scourge the chance to try--and fail--to kill him. Maybe both. Well looks like their work here is done. So Weirdwolf drops down onto all fours and plods after Scorponok. Sitting on his shoulders as usual Monzo mutters, "Boy am I glad I ain't no gun." Weirdwolf cocks his head a little. "Why that is?" Monzo reachs forward to smack the back of the wolf's head. "Because ya rarely ever use it! I'd never get to beat anything up." "Good point, is that." It's just as well that Contrail retrieves the Unicronian parts--Scorponok had been planning to give them to Weirdwolf as a chew toy. Weirdwolf drops to the ground, landing on all fours as a robotic beast. Looking down at Fracas, Scourge gives him a look that makes it clear even to that particular Nebulon that shutting up right now would be a good idea. Turning to look at the departing Scorponok, Scourge remarks, "Understand, when your usefulness to the Empire has passed. When Galvatron deems your fleshbag companions to be of no further use. I will kill you. Remember that, you are on borrowed time." He looks over at Shockwave, not saying anything to him, but the look is enough. Scourge then looks down at Fracas again, "You... come, we will sort out who is boss." If he needs to give the Sweeps orders to follow him out, then they're not real Sweeps. Even Shockwave recognizes a death glare when he sees it. "You will note I did more to assist you than your own Sweeps," he states. "I ensured your mind was unaffected." This is a pretty big stretch as Shockwave doesn't actually know what Scorponok's plans really were. Scorponok pauses in the doorway, looking back at Scourge. "Oh, I certainly expect you to try, Scourge. But if *Shockwave* could not defeat me, what chance do YOU have? Heheheheh! Hahahaha!" His laughter echoes down the hallway as he departs. Leaving by a different door, with Fracas following (and the Sweeps behind Fracas, making sure the Nebulon keeps up despite his little legs), Scourge makes his way to somewhere that he can figure out just how the hell this gets explained to Galvatron. "Heh." Triggerhappy nods at Scorponok, jabbing a thumb in the Headmaster's direction. "He's got a point, you know." he mentions, then picks up Blowpipe before following the interim leader out.